comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Teacher, Part 2
'"Enter the Teacher, Part 2" '''is the second episode of the 1st season of The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series, created, written and produced by David . The episode first aired in 25 March of 2015. The plot features the development of the story introduced in the last episode, carrying on the battles between Ron, Thorn, Jackal and indirectly, The Teacher. It also develops the creation of the Gray Ghost persona and introduces S.H.I.E.L.D. Plot In his own house, Ron had just found his mother, either unconcious or dead, in the hands of Thorn and her mysterious partner. He was scared for himself and worried for her. - "Thorn, I´m warning you. Take your hands off my mother!" - He demanded in rage. - "I´m afraid you didn´t say please. We will have to teach you some manners the hard say." - She said, as the used her whips to throw Ron´s mother against him, pushing them both against the wardrobe. He was hurt but still got up. It was his love and concern for his mother that made him do so. - "Mum, are you alright? Answer me please." - He asked nearly in tears, while checking her pulse. Fortunately there was still some. - "Oh, don´t worry. That weak creature you call your mother is just fine. I do hope you don´t mind the fact we had some fun with her before she passed out." - Said Thorn. - "What did you do to her?" - Asked Ron as he saw the bruises and the scars around his mother´s arms and legs. - "Nothing compared to what we´re going to do to you!" - Said Thorn´s partner as he approached and left the shadows where he had remained until now. He too was a very strange creature. He looked like a human black dog, a dog similar to Anubis, the death deity in ancient Egyptian myths. He wore small robes and gigantic claws and had a very large and powerful golden blade on his head. Just like Thorn, he too had red crimson eyes and had his entire body wrapped. He seemed like the perfect fit for Thorn, who twisted the vines around her legs and reacted in delight to the suffering she was causing to the young boy. In fact, they both did. - "In case you´re wondering, little Ronie, this is Jackal, my long time partner." - "Oh come now, my dear Monica, I´m sure we can do a much more vivid introduction." - Said Jackal. - "Oh of course, darling. You do the honors." - "With pleasure." - Said Jackal. He used his inhuman speed and got behind Ron in an instant without him even noticing he had moved. He pushed him by his hair and holded him in the air, while putting his foot above his mother´s face. - "Atta boy, Ron. Now stay still while we kill you." - Said Thorn, while Jackal put his mouth near Ron´s left hear. - "Don´t look so sad, Ron. For you see, after you go, so will her. And you won´t have to endure the pain, the suffering and the loneliness of being without our beloved mother. You will both be together in oblivion." - Remarked Jackal. - "No, please, don´t do this." - Begged Ron. - "Ah, but we must. What if she knows something?" - Responded Thorn. - "She knows nothing, I swear." - Said Ron as a small tear passed through his check. - "I didn´t tell her anything." - "We believe you, Ron. But you know, we are also doing this for the mere satisfaction of killing." - Answered Jackal. - "No, I won´t let you." - Screamed Ron. - "Silence!" - Said Jackal, as he rose his claws to kill the young boy. But just as he was about to strike, someone broke through the window and entered the kitchen. It was a man dressed in black with an eyepatch in his eye. He had a serious and effective expression in his face, along with a fire burning in his eyes. He also had a gun and instantly pointed it at Jackal. Ron looked at him amazed. - "Who are you? - He asked. - "I´m Nicholas Fury, Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. at your service. I´m one of the good guys." - He said proudly as he carefully evaluated the situation. There was something about the man that inspired trust and confidence in Ron. He couldn´t explain what it was, he just knew he could rely on him. - "Oh, no. Not you!" . - Said Jackal. - "So you know me, good. Is your mother alright? - Asked Fury. - "I´ve seen her a lot better but she´s alive." - "Good, then let´s get going." - He responded, while Thorn and Jackal just remained silent. - "Ah, funny, how you claim to be so powerful when you´re fighting a defenseless kid and when you have a real opponent, you just cower in fear." - Fury remarked. - "We´re not scared of you, Fury." - Answered Thorn as she launched her thorns against him but he managed to dodge them multiple times with his superior agility. She then formed a whip and used it against him but Fury was ready. He managed to grab the whip and pushed it to him, taking Thorn with it as well. When she got closer, he punched her in the chest, causing her to scream. - "Well, I think you should be scared." - Countered Fury. - "Ho.. Ho... How dare you?" - Asked Thorn. - "Keep your paws off the boy." - Ordered Fury. - "You are in no position to be making demands, Director Fury!" - Jackal yelled, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. director pointed the gun at his arm. - "And we both no you are not going to shoot. You don´t have what it takes." - "Wanna bet?" - Asked Fury confidently. - "Go ahead, prove me wrong." He pulled the trigger and shot Jackal in his leg. - "Ah...Ah.. You´ll pay for that, Fury. I´ll see to that." Fury took the boy´s hand and they both went outside, hoping to escape the two mutants. - "Let´s go, kid. I have some friends nearby who can help us." - Fury said. - "But my mother, she´s still inside." - Insisted Ron, wanting to return to the house. - "We really must go now." - Ordered Fury as they ran away. - "I can only stall them, not beat them. Don´t worry, they came here for you, not for her." - "We must not let the Teacher down, Bartholomew. Remember what he has done for us." - Said Thorn. - "Of course we won´t, Monica. All Fury will do is serve as an added bonus for our success. We will put his head on our master´s wall." - Replied Jackal. - "Now, get up!" Both Thorn and Jackal recovered and went outside, to find their prey. They quickly catched them and put themselves in front of their path. - "You won´t go further." - Said Thorn. - "It´s time for you to learn why the Teacher employs us as his agents." - "The Teacher? I´ve been hearing that name a lot these in these past few months. Maybe you two can tells a bit more in the Hellicarrier." - Remarked Fury. - "That´s good, that´s very good." - Replied Thorn, as she used her thorns to totally immobilize him. - "In fact, soon the entire world will have heard of our master." - "Ah.. the thorns." - Screamed Fury in agony. - "It is just like old times, my dear. You hold them and I impale them." - Said Jackal as he prepared his sword for a killing blow and directed it at Fury´s heart. - "Ready to die, Fury?" - "I don´t think so." - Said Ron, as he jumped and punched Jackal´s face senting him flying for a considerable distance just as he was about to strike. - "What was this?" - Jackal asked a bit shaken, as he got up. Fury too was shocked by Ron´s behavior. - "I guess you forgot there is two of us. And the two of us will take you down." - Said Ron with a smile. Meanwhile at an unknown secret F.E.A.R. Base in New York City, an old man worked in a laboratory in complete darkness, the only light being the one produced by a candle and by the experiment he was currently working on, some sort of advanced computer ship. -"I must admit Anthony Stark is indeed a genius. The device works perfectly. It is a good thing Thorn did not damage it." - Said the man. Then the precise, silent and cold environment was broken. - "Uh... Where am I? Hey, who are you?" - Asked a figure who was sitting in one of the prison cells near the working desk. - "What am I doing here?" The old man stopped working and got up. He slowly approached the cell. - "My name is Klaus, Spider-Man. I am your new host." - He said, as he adjusted the monocule in his right eye. - "Then you should practice your warm welcomes a little more. Now let me go." - Requested Spider-Man in a more serious tone. - "Unfortunately my friend, that is currently not possible. You see, only the Teacher will decide your fate. You are in his web now." - "Fine then, you asked for it." - Said Spider-Man as he tried bending the bars with his super strength to make an escape. - "Don´t say I didn´t warn you." - "I would recommend you not to do that. I do take my precautions." - Klaus said, as the bars electrocuted Spider-Man and made him fall unconscious to the ground once again. - "Electrifying Bars, in this case." The man returned to his chair and started working, only to be interrupted once more by a visitor. - "It has been a long time, Klaus." - Said a cloaked visitor entering the room. - "I see you have been busy." - "Ah, my Lord, it has been far too long indeed. I waited impatiently for your arrival, master. It is with great satisfaction I welcome The Teacher back to America." - Said Klaus. - "So, does the device work?" - The Teacher asked. - "I have made a few improvements, my Lord. Soon you will be able to use it for your own purposes." - "Perfect. And what do you think of your new toy?" - He asked as he looked at the cell where Spider-Man was. - "He is very interesting, my Lord. I have him under my control for the moment. Spider-Man´s genetic material will provide us with ulimited power. The results are really fascinating and there is so much more to study." - "Really? Well, I want you to perform an experiment on our favourite arachnid. An experiment regarding your area of expertise." - He proposed with a small smirk, as he turned away and started examining the lab more closely. - "As you wish, my L..." - Responded Klaus but was interrupted by the arrival of a third man into the room, Lencaster. Suddenly, the tensions increased. Klaus and Lencaster had always had some problems, perhaps due to the fact they both desired the position of the Teacher´s right hand man. - "Ah, Arnold. Do come in. I expect you bring news about my "guests"." - Said the Teacher. - "Guests? What guests, my Lord?" - Asked Klaus with some curiosity and dominating jealousy. - "Nothing too important, my dear Klaus." - Replied Arnold. - "And yes, my Lord. They took your bait. They should be now on their way to New York City. I already have an agent ready to track their movements. " - "Marvelous. Good work, Arnold. It appears you have made up for your failure." - "Failure, my Lord?" - He inquired troubled. - "Oh, yes. When were you planning to tell me that Thorn and Jackal are being completely humiliated by Fury and a teenager? Didn´t I tell you we couldn´t make mistakes like these anymore? If they fail, you will take their punishment and if the boy tells anything to S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else that can stand in our way, you know the horrors that wait you, Lencaster!" - "I... I am terribly sorry, my Lord." - Arnold replied while Klaus couldn´t help but hide some of his happiness. - "But how did you know?" - "I am the Teacher! I know everything. And I also know it´s time to end this pathetic clash. That boy MUST die!" ''To be Continued... Cast The episodes had the following voice cast: *Daniel Radcliffe as Gray Ghost/Ronald Murdoch *Helena Bonham Carter as Thorn/Monica Trent *Jeremy Irons as The Teacher *Udo Kier as Klaus *Samuel L. Jackson as Nicholas Fury *Alan Rickman as The General/Arnold Lencaster *Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Ralph Fiennes as Jackal/Bartholomew Cope Trivia *Jackal and Klaus are both original characters. *Nick Fury was introduced in the episode to continue the connection with Marvel. *This episode also marks the introduction of S.H.I.E.L.D, who will play a large part in this and future seasons. *This episode was to air in July of 2014 but was delayed due to the creator´s absence from Wikia. *The name and nature of the device in Klaus´s possession will be explored in future episodes. Episode Guide Category:Television Shows Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series (Season 1) Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by the Great Lord David